


Stony Time

by Sharkypan87



Series: Avengers Fan Art [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkypan87/pseuds/Sharkypan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this little program here http://gen8.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Maker-1-1-346025144 and I created some avengers chibi :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/14/stony.png/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


	2. Tempting Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'cause they're totally like this! I could easily see Tony like a tempting little imp :D

  



	3. Crossdressing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's try out each other's costume!" 
> 
> I wonder 'who' thought that!

  



	4. Sherlock & Watson Time

  



	5. Hercules... and Meg :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request found on DA

  



End file.
